After Rose
by faeriequeen1313
Summary: " 'He's much better with you.' " A week after they lose Rose, Greg knocks on the Temple door. Sad grief stricken thing of a fic. K


**A/N: Sad Steven Universe fic set a week after Rose "Gives up her physical form". I don't know what you expected from the summary. AU if they show this much later in the show (which I hope is on long enough to go through all its story points) Happier fic soon.**

**Steven Universe, characters, and locations (c) Rebecca Sugar, members of the "Crewniverse", and Cartoon Network.**

Greg parks his van as close to the stairs as possible and knocks on the front door of the temple. It's raining and he has to hold the screen door open with his back to keep the wind from slamming it shut. The baby in his arms fell asleep on the ride over, and he's surprised that he hasn't woken up yet.

Pearl answers the door. She's a miserable wreck, though Greg can't say he's in any better shape himself. Her eyes are bloodshot, meaning the whites a harsh blue color, and her lips curl into a sour frown. She shuts the door in his face as soon as she sees him.

Greg doesn't know if he can be any more hurt than he's been feeling lately but he can hear a scuffle behind the door. There's a deep voice saying, "Pearl, don't be rude" and an arrogant quip from Pearl.

The door opens again. This time it's Garnet who answers the door and sees him in.

"Greg," she says simply.

Greg tries to find the right words. It's the first time he's seen the Gems in a week-the first time since they lost Rose. Pearl sulks on the couch and Amethyst peeks out from behind the kitchen counter to gawk at Greg. Garnet stares at him with her usual cool impassive expression. The wind rattles the windows. Leaned against the fridge is the unfinished portrait of Rose. One glance at the pink hair and Greg's voice shakes, "I can't do this."

"Hmpf," sniffs Pearl.

"Our offer still stands," says Garnet trying to sound warm.

"I just-" Greg looks at the bundle in his arms. "I just want to be there for him but-" His voice cracks again, "I know I can't. At least not now. Maybe I could if Rose was here but-" He chokes down a sob. Amethyst withdraws back into her corner. Pearl isn't paying attention anymore.

"If Rose didn't have complete trust in your choices, she never would have had your child," states Garnet, "You will do whatever you see is best for Steven because that's what Rose would have wanted."

Greg holds the sleeping child closer to his chest and looks at him with a vague smile. Then he takes a deep breath and looks at Garnet, eyes brimming with tears. "Yeah," he breathes in a sort of wet drawn out ragged edged sigh, "He's much better with you."

"You will still be a part of his life if you so choose," says Garnet.

"Yeah, but not right now," says Greg quietly, "It's just- just too much."

Garnet doesn't say anything but nods in understanding and waits patiently until Greg places Steven in her arms. "I've got the diaper bag and carseat in the van," he says, "I'll go get them."

There's a tension in the room when he leaves for a few moments. The Gems don't move from where they are and Steven is still asleep. Though Garnet knows Greg is sobbing beneath the wooden deck at the moment, none of the Gems can quite recognize the sudden thing that has just happened, nor can they tell if Greg will come back and if they will be left listening to the sound of the van driving away on the sand. He does return though, carrying Steven's things with him- the stuff he bought with Rose.

"There's formula in the left pocket and a thing of diapers in the main pocket, I don't know what-" he stops when he feels one of Garnet's hand on his shoulders. Greg sighs and nods. The Gems know what to do.

He kisses his son on the forehead one more time and walks out the door trying to avoid looking upon the portrait.

"Take care of yourself, Greg," says Garnet.

They stay still until they hear the van's engine starting up.

Pearl stands up and leaves for her room. "I can't stand that man," she splutters and locks her door behind her. Amethyst turns herself into a cat and scampers off through the same doors to her own room.

Garnet is left standing in the middle of the living room still holding Steven, who is beginning to wake up and is making fussy whimpering noises.

"It's alright, Steven," she says softly, "You are going to be just fine."


End file.
